November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1
The November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on August 25, 2018 at the NEC Arena in Birmingham, England. It aired on the WWE Network on November 21, 2018. Summary In the third NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament Quarterfinal Match, feisty Xia Brookside (daughter of British Legend Robbie Brookside) squared off against the imposing Rhea Ripley. Denying Brookside's attempt at good sportsmanship with a shove to the face, Ripley matched her opponent's quick and elusive style with incredible strength and size, blocking a hurricanrana attempt with an earth-shattering buckle bomb into the turnbuckle. The Mosh Pit Kid proved relentless throughout, showing immense strength with a devastating standing vertical delayed suplex, executing kicks that showed her experienced football background and locking her opponent in her excruciating version of a cloverleaf using her arms. Brookside countered the painful maneuver and hurled Ripley into the turnbuckle face-first, igniting an explosive counterattack that included a fierce bulldog and head scissor takedown. When she tried to attack off the top rope, however Ripley caught her in mid-air and planted her in the center of the ring with the Riptide for the victory. Eddie Dennis entered his match against Jack Starz with a definitive size advantage, and he took down his outmatched opponent with a wicked forearm before unleashing a brutal one-sided beatdown. Starz wouldn't stay down, and he took his opponent down to one knee with an admirable offensive. The focused Welchman completely sidestepped Starz's attack off the top rope, however, and launched him into the turnbuckle with the severn bridge before finishing him off with neck stop driver. Armed with a renewed drive for championship gold, Mark Andrews kept the ferocious “Wild Boar” Mike Hitchman at bay with his fast-paced arsenal. Hitchman howled back by planting his opponent's face on the ring apron, hitting a pair of back sentons and unleashing a solid attack to Andrews' lower back with his head. Andrews answered with a high-powered enziguiri and a moonsault off the ring apron. “Wild Boar” proved truly animalistic with a series of headbutts and a monster inverted senton on the corner that earned him an near-fall. And, though Hitchman was able to recover after missing a splash off the top rope in the final moments, Andrews quickly rebounded with a Stun Dog Millionaire out of nowhere and stuck the “Wild Boar” with the defeat after hitting an incredible Shooting Star Press. Toni Storm was completely caught off guard by Isla Dawn's aggressive attack in the final NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament Quarterfinal Match. The White Witch conjured up a nearly unanswered surprise attack that earned her numerous near-falls before locking in the Rings of Saturn that nearly made Storm tap out. Storm refused to be denied though, roaring back with a left boot that took her ominous opponent off her feet before countering her foe's series of kicks and finishing her with Storm Zero. Though Ligero's lucha libre excellence arsenal proved a huge advantage against Justin Devlin from the opening bell of their main event clash, The Irish Ace answered back by planting his masked opponent on the canvas and hitting his trademark standing moonsault. Devlin used a tough-as-nails approach to slow the pace in a hurry, as he informed Ligero that he is not at his level. Though the Leeds Luchador responded with a serious counter-offensive, he was noticeably hurt in his mid-section, but he fought through the pain and eventually hit the Code Red for the near-fall on what would have been the biggest win of his career. As the match roared on, Devlin hit a devastating drag onto the backdrop driver that even left WWE NXT UK announcer Nigel McGuinness amazed when Ligero kicked out. After he avoided his opponent's aerial assault by escaping the ring, Ligero soon hit a head scissors to send him crashing down onto the ringside floor. Back in the ring, the battle reached the top rope, but when Ligero attempted to splash down on his prey, Devlin saved himself by raising his knees at the last second. Despite the Spanish Fly by Devlin moments later, Ligero still wouldn't give in. And when another fierce exchange left Ligero in the Tree of Woe, the masked Superstar simply repositioned himself to send Delvin crashing to the canvas with an overhead toss before hitting the splash on the top rope. Then, when the intense showdown once again moved through the ropes, Devlin took out Ligero's leg and caused him to faceplant onto the steel steps. He quickly followed up with a moonsault off the second turnbuckle to the ringside floor. Moment's later, he planted Ligero in the center of the ring for the impressive win. In the aftermath, Devlin was screaming Pete Dunne's name, clearly calling out the NXT UK Champion. Results ; ; *Rhea Ripley defeated Xia Brookside in a NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament Quarter Final Match (5:13) *Eddie Dennis defeated Jack Starz (3:19) *Mark Andrews defeated “Wild Boar” Mike Hitchman (5:27) *Toni Storm defeated Isla Dawn in a NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament Quarter Final Match (4:06) *Jordan Devlin defeated Ligero (11:44) *Dark Match: British Strong Style (Pete Dunne & Tyler Bate) defeated Mark Coffey & Wolfgang (w/ Joe Coffey) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.1.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.2.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.3.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.4.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.5.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.6.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.7.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.8.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.9.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.10.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.11.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.12.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.13.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.14.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.15.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.16.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.17.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.18.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.19.jpg November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1.20.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #9 results * NXT UK results #9 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #9 on WWE Network Category:2018 events